Fallen Angel: Return to Asgard
by MotoXAngels
Summary: This is a one shot of what I believe would happen when Thor and Arabella take Loki back to Asagrd for judgment. It fills the gap between the Avengers and Dark World.


**I do not own Marvel, The Avengers, Legion or any of its characters. I only own my original character Arabella, her backstory and anything else that seems out of place.**

**So this is basically my idea of what happened between the ending of The Avenger's and the beginning of Dark World. I really hope you enjoy it. I want to say t****hank you to anyone who chooses to favorite, follow and review this one shot.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**xoxo Tiearney**

* * *

The trio of Asgardians land on the bridge in front of Heimdall's observatory.

"Welcome back my friend." Heimdall and Thor embrace arms, smiling. The tall gate keeper turns to Arabella, with a bow of his head. "Milady, welcome back."

"It's good to be back Heimdall." She smiled hugging the man, who without hesitation returned the embrace. He was not one for much physical contact, but with Arabella it came natural to him.

"Welcome home Loki. I see your Silvertongue has again turned to lead and failed to talk you out of your current predicament."

Loki glared at the man, that was all he could do at this moment, with being shackled and muzzled. Instead of continuing his stare down with Heimdall, Loki chose to turn his attention to Arabella who stood to his right. The glow of the setting sun reflected in her eyes, giving them a golden glimmer that took his breath away. He briefly heard Thor bid good-bye to the gatekeeper, he was too transfixed on Arabella's wings breaking free from her skin and extending before him. No matter how many times he saw her do this, it still amazed him.

Thor stepped up on Loki's left taking his brothers arm in his grasp. He glanced over at the Angel. "Ready?"

"Ready." She nodded taking hold of Loki's other arm.

Thor whirled Mjolnir around and together they lifted into the air carrying Loki back towards the palace.

* * *

They touched down at the base of the palace stairs. There they were met by Odin, Frigga and ten Einherjar guards prepared to take Loki from them.

Thor reached up to remove Loki's muzzle.

"Stop!" Odin protested. "Leave it on. I do not wish to hear anything he has to say at this time."

Loki glared at Odin fiercely, however his attention quickly turned to Frigga who wore a disappointed look on her otherwise beautiful face. He in turned dropped his head, he could not hold her gaze.

"Take him to the dungeon. I will decide what is to be done with him."

Loki's eyes met Arabella's as he was roughly taken by the arms and dragged away from her. Her gaze followed him till he was no longer in her sight.

Frigga's voice broke her stare. "Arabella." Frigga smiled as she stepped forward embracing the woman who had become her daughter.

Arabella returned the hug. "Hello mother."

Frigga stepped back holding her daughter at arms length. "Darling, you look exhausted and ill."

"I am."

"Perhaps we should take you to see the healers?"

"It is not an illness which they can cure I'm afraid."

Frigga noticed her eyes shift to the dungeon entrance in the distance, she nodded knowing what her daughter was saying.

"Perhaps, now that you are home, things will get better."

"I hope."

A throat clears and the two women turned to find Odin and Thor watching them curiously. Odin smiled extending his hand out to his daughter, which she took with a smile.

"We missed you, my dear." He said pulling her into his embrace. Behind him Frigga cleared her throat. Odin stuttered, "Oh, uh, I mean, I missed you."

Arabella giggled, "I missed you too, father." She pulled back, her smile dropping as she grew serious. "What will become of him?"

"Let us not dwell on that tonight. Come, you need your rest. Tomorrow we will have a ball in both of your honor."

As much as Arabella did not feel like attending a ball, she knew it would break Frigga and Odin's hearts if she refused. So with a smile and a nod she bid them goodnight and headed to her room.

* * *

As she walked down the halls she felt alone, and the feeling grew the further she walked. Anytime she had ventured anywhere in the kingdom, Loki had been by her side.

"Loki." She sighed as she paused, leaning against the railing. She thought of what Loki was doing in the dungeon at that moment. He was angry, that was something she could guarantee. But was he disappointed in himself for his decisions? Was he missing her? Did he regret any of his actions at all?

Arabella started down the hall but something drove her past her room. She ended up in front of a set of doors she knew well as she spent quite a lot of time there. The room was right next to hers. She opened the door stepping inside before letting the heavy door close behind her. The room was blanketed in darkness, save for the rays of light coming in through the balcony.

Conjuring a ball of fire in her hand she flicked her wrist sending it scattering in several directions. Suddenly the room burst to life as candles lit along the three walls, bathing the room in a flickering firelight glow. Everything was dark with green and gold accents and trim.

This was Loki's room.

Arabella stood by the doors, visions of them together filled her mind as she glanced around the room.

* * *

_"__Loki, give it back!" Arabella laughed as she chased the Prince around the expanse of the room. In his hands he held the book she had been reading before he had materialized it from her hands._

_"__Honestly Bella, I'm all for reading but you are becoming increasingly dull these days."_

_She glared at him but the small smirk on her lips told him she wasn't mad. "Dull am I?"_

_In a split second Loki was caught by a rush of air and lifted up to the ceiling where he was pinned. From below him Arabella let out a melodious laugh as she held her hand up, holding him in place._

_"__Am I dull now?"_

_"__Maybe about 50%." Loki smirked. "Whoa!" He shouted as he dropped several feet towards the ground. He still smirked as he held her gaze. "You won't let me fall."_

_She sighed with a smile as she lowered him gently to the ground in front of her._

_"__I knew you liked me."_

_"__Keep telling yourself that. I only don't want to explain to mother and father how you ended up a permanent fixture in the floor."_

_He laughed as he handed her back the book._

* * *

_"__So you're telling me that vampires sparkle in the sun?" Loki grabbed the book she held and stared at the words on the current page._

_Arabella laughed as she laid on her stomach next to him on the floor in front of the fireplace. Loki was laid on his back as he held the book up over his head re-reading the page she had just finished._

_"__No, it's only for that book. I believe like anyone else, that vampires will burn in the sun."_

_He rolled over onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow, he gave her a curious stare. "You actually believe these things exist?"_

_She leaned over matching his stare. "Do you believe in Angels?"_

* * *

Arabella sighed as she walked over sitting on the four poster canopy bed, complete with green and gold trim silk bedding, as well as see through dark green lace tied to the bedposts. So many good memories this room held of them- and yet as she sat on his bed, she could only remember one.

* * *

_She awoke with a start, gasping as she sat up quickly her entire being on fire with pain. Realizing the amount of pain her body was in she laid back down. She heard the door open and shut quickly, she bolted up, adrenaline coursing through her body, her stare hardened as she lifted her hand weakly pointing it towards the shadow by the door, she waited for her intruder to make themselves known._

_"__Relax, Bella. It is only me."_

_Her body wilted at his voice, her eyes welled up with tears as she realized who her savior was. "Loki." Her voice broke as she said his name, her voice no more than a whisper._

_He quickly rushed to her side, setting down the items in his hand on the small table. He turned and climbed onto the bed beside her, carefully so as not to cause her more pain. The minute he was close enough she threw herself into his arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as if she was afraid he would leave._

_Her sobs broke his heart, he could feel the river of tears that fell from her eyes through his loose black tunic. He held her close, one arm wrapped protectively around her waist, the other stroking her hair. His eyes looked up at the moon, the glow dancing across them both._

_His voice was hard as he spoke. "No one will ever hurt you again Bella. You have my word."_

* * *

Arabella woke finding herself still dressed and lying across the top of the covers. She realized she had fallen asleep whilst she was remembering. Judging by the sun high in the sky it was around noon.

Stretching her tired muscles Arabella stood up and walked over to the bookcase. Once there she reached out and tugged on a leather bound book. It did not come out of the bookcase, however a small door opened to the left of her. She let go of the book and stepped through the door into a small passageway. Hearing the door slide closed behind her she pushed open the door in front of her that lead to another bedroom.

Hers to be exact.

When she had first arrived and had been given the room next to Loki's, he had designed the passageway between their rooms. That way they could come and go to one another without having to walk the hallways.

* * *

Arabella stripped tossing her SHIELD uniform onto the floor. She took a long warm shower, trying to wash away the despair she was feeling, but it was to no avail.

Just as she had pulled on a long sleeved dark purple dress, there was a knock at her door.

"You may enter."

Her lady in waiting Selene stepped in, bowing she smiled. "Welcome back Lady Arabella. It is good to see you."

The Angel smiled in return. "It is good to be back, and please call me Arabella."

"Yes Milady, I mean Arabella. The Queen would like to see you when you are ready."

"Thank you Selene."

Again the young woman bowed before she turned and left the room. Arabella summoned a small wind, guiding it through her long red locks drying her hair quickly. She then slipped on a pair of black flats before she left the room. Walking down the hallways she smiled, nodding her head in a courteous manner to those she passed till she reached the Queen's chambers.

She knocked on the door and after hearing permission she entered. She found her mother standing on the balcony staring out at the bustling below. Everyone was hurrying to get things ready for the ball that night.

"You sent for me mother?"

Frigga turned, a bright smile crossing her face as she saw Arabella. "Yes sweetheart, I did. I know gatherings such as this are not your idea of fun, at least not at this time."

True. Arabella thought to herself. She had been to many Asgardian balls and gatherings in her time there. But every time Loki was by her side.

"But I was hoping you would allow me to help you get ready for tonight."

"Of course mother." Arabella smiled as she sat down on the stool in front of Frigga's vanity.

She closed her eyes as Frigga picked up a brush and began tending to her hair. Arabella enjoyed having her hair played with, it was a relaxation thing for her. Loki had discovered it shortly after she had arrived and had since used it whenever she couldn't fall asleep. Just a few minutes of him running his fingers through her hair and she was deep asleep.

"You look better my dear. The rest did you well."

"My body yes, my mind and my heart, no. I'm afraid the only thing that will fix it, is locked in the dungeon. He won't allow me to see him, will he?"

Frigga sighed, "Truthfully, I do not know what his plans are regarding Loki. But I am sure he would not stop you from seeing him." She catches Arabella's eyes in the mirror and smiles. "And we both know that if he did, you would find a way around it."

The young woman smiles, they both know that Frigga is correct. She matches Frigga's stare in the mirror. "I'm not the only one who bends rules when it comes to Loki, mother."

Frigga feigns disbelief. "I am sure I have no idea what you mean."

"Loki is not the only trickster in the family."

"What are you suggesting Arabella?"

She gives her mother a pointed stare. "He inherited and learned his magic from somewhere. He may be part Frost Giant, but they do not know magic."

Frigga lightly tugs on Arabella's hair. "That's the end of that conversation. We both know the answer."

"Yes, we do." Arabella watches as her long red locks flow through Frigga's fingers, a sudden thought comes to her. "Mother. I know you do not herald the fact that you have certain gifts, nor do you use them often. But may I ask a small favor."

Frigga smiles as Arabella's eyes flit to her hair and back up to Frigga's face. The Queen nods.

* * *

That night as guests begin to trickle in, Arabella calmly makes her way to the entrance of the dungeons. Using a small wind to create a sound down the hall that draws the guards away, she continues down the steps into the dungeon.

At the bottom of the stairs she pauses, searching. She finds the man she seeks in the first cell to her left.

* * *

Loki is laying on his bed staring at the ceiling when he feels a presence outside his cell. Someone was watching him. Lifting his head up, his mouth goes dry as he sees who has come to see him.

"Hello, Loki."

Arabella stands before him, he takes her in from head to toe, drinking in her appearance for the ball that night. Clearly her dress was made with him in mind, no doubt done so by his mother. It was form fitting Emerald green silk that hugged her curves from chest to hips, then flared out and flowed around her legs. The straps hung down off her shoulders, giving the dress a strapless design. Around her stomach was a gold under-bust corset, it clung tightly to her torso and gave her breasts a nice push upwards. A slit ran most of the way up the right side of the dress, stopping at mid thigh. Just enough skin to be enticing but not trashy. Gold heels that laced up her calves completed the look.

But in all honesty it was her hair that captured his attention. Her once long red hair was now a dark brown, nearly black. It was braided with green and gold ribbons, and done so that it hung down over her left shoulder.

"Do you like it?" She asked spinning in a slow circle for him.

He knew she was referring more to her hair than the dress. He smiled, something he truly only did for her. "You are breathtaking Bella."

She smiled. Being the one who spent the majority of time with Loki, she had come to learn when he was lying and when he was telling the truth.

"Thank you. Your mother did it all."

"I'll have to remember to thank her."

Arabella frowned, "I wish you were accompanying me tonight."

"As do I."

"You could have. If you would only atone for what you have done. Say you were wrong. Do what you must to make it right."

"I was not wrong. I am a king by my birthright. I will not say I was wrong."

"Then you choose to spend the rest of your life in this cell. Alone."

He says nothing in return, his gaze defiant as he turns around walking away from her.

"Goodbye Loki."

He turns back to find her disappearing back up the staircase. He wanted to call out to her, beg her to stay. But his pride would not allow it. He was a king damn it. He answered to no one, and made no excuses for the things he has done.

Yet the one thing he wanted, the one thing he needed like air, he had just let walk away from him.

* * *

Arabella stepped into the ballroom, already filled to the brim with people. Drinking, laughter and conversation filled the air around her. She did her part as a gracious host, smiling and greeting everyone who came before her. Only Thor and Frigga noticed a lack of enthusiasm in her.

By the time Odin took the throne to make his announcement, Arabella was ready to retreat back to the safety of her room. Still she stood beside Thor at the base of the throne as Odin presented them to the whole of Asgard.

"Tonight this gathering is in honor to my son Thor, and to my daughter Arabella. Who with the help of these heroes called the Avengers saved Midgard from an attack that would have decimated the world. My son Loki, whom we all thought dead, was the mastermind behind the attack. Thor and Arabella apprehended him, brought him back to Asgard, where he will receive his due punishment. I have yet to decide on a course of action, but I have taken into consideration some of your suggestions and I do believe that a public display will be chosen."

Arabella's temper shot to the roof as she looked out over the expanse of the crowd. So these people wanted Loki publically humiliated. Paraded out like an animal on a leash for their enjoyment.

For the first time in her life Arabella could feel herself losing control of her emotions. Her hands itched as she fought to keep her gifts in control.

She closed her eyes, focusing on her heartbeat, willing herself to stay calm. As she opened them she realized Odin was no longer speaking. She turned and without a word to anyone, strode out of the ballroom towards the balcony. There she let her wings expand and with a powerful flap she shot into the air. Higher and higher she pushed herself, until she was sure her lungs would burst without the oxygen they so needed. She let out a primal, feral scream that was swallowed by the dark expanse of space.

She knew Heimdall would hear her, but what she didn't know was that one other did as well.

* * *

Down in the dungeon Loki was laying on his bed, tossing a paper weight into the air. He bolted upright as he heard a scream that could only be his Bella's. His mind raced with thoughts of what was transpiring to cause such a sound of anger to come out of an Angel.

He tried to reach her, go to her but alas his cell blocked any use of his magic except inside of it. He could only sit and hope that she returned or he got word of what was happening.

* * *

"A public display! Tell me you are not seriously considering this. Do you have any idea what you would be subjecting him too. Those people will kill him."

Arabella stood in her father's chambers. After she had returned from the sky she had requested, no demanded, to speak with him. Naturally Frigga and Thor joined them.

"The people will do no such thing."

She scoffed, "Why, because the great Odin says so? Please I know you are not a fool, father. Do you really believe that there is not one person down there that would defy you, to rid the world of Loki? You know as well as I do that people fear him, they always have, even when he hasn't given them a reason to do so. I do agree that his actions deserve punishment, but do not subject him to being paraded out and chained like an animal for the world to see. Not even he deserves that."

"I have made my decision."

"You will regret this." She turned on her heel and stomped out of the room, the heavy doors slamming shut behind her.

* * *

"Darling, is this really necessary?" Frigga asked her husband.

"It is the only way I can think of to make Loki care. To make him see that there is more to life than his wanting a throne. To make him atone for his wrong doings."

Thor sighed from his position by the window, he did not like lying to her. "Why can we not just tell Bella what we are proposing father?"

"Because her actions and emotions must be real. The only way to accomplish that is this way."

* * *

Arabella woke the next morning to an unusually quiet palace. For once she was not greeted by Selene, nor were there guards outside of her bedroom door. She dressed quickly in black undergarments, a green peasant blouse with a black under-bust corset over the top, black leather pants and her black Gypsy boots. Her hair still remained in the braid so she left it, sufficing with just smoothing out her bangs.

As she walked the halls she grew increasingly alarmed as she found no living soul anywhere. Her heart fell to her feet as she remembered Odin's words, "A public display." She all but ran down the steps towards the dungeon, stumbling at the bottom she dropped to her knees as she found Loki's cell empty.

"No."

Quickly she got up rushing back upstairs and out the front of the castle. Her eyes frantically searched for anywhere they would have taken him. Seeing nothing near she spread her wings and took to the skies. Just as she reached a point where she could observe all of the palace she saw it… A large group was gathered on the south lawn… in the center was Loki.

She shot down towards the group, landing with a resounding slam as her feet hit the ground. Her wings casting a layer of dust up from the ground to settle on the people around her. Looking around quickly she saw no sign of Odin, Frigga or Thor. _'So he can order this but he cannot watch.'_

"Get out of the way."

Arabella turned her head to the man addressing her. He was maybe twice her size, in his hand he held a black whip. Glancing behind her at Loki she saw his back and chest marred with lashes. Her gaze returned to the man, fire blazing in her eyes.

"No."

The man reared back his whip, lashing it out, Arabella raised her arm letting the whip wrap around it. Before the man knew what was happening she grasped the end of the whip encasing it in ice. The ice traveled down the whip to his hand where he immediately dropped it recoiling in pain as the ice burned his flesh. Arabella smashed the whip against the cement where it burst into pieces.

Guards surrounding them made a move towards her, raising her arms she sent up a wall of fire surrounding she and Loki, cutting them off from everyone. She turned towards him, for the first time she saw what he looked like.

He lay there, hunched over, on his knees. The position served to restrain him as well as humiliate him. His arms were spread out to his sides, shackles around his wrists were attached to a chain, that attached to a cement post on both sides of him. Blood seeped from the open lacerations along his chest and back.

His once beautiful raven hair lacked its shiny luster, it was ratted and matted with dirt and blood. His head was bowed so she could not see the pain in his eyes. For that, she was relieved. He was breathing heavily, his cries of agony muffled by the muzzle he had been forced to wear.

The man continued to yell at her through the fire, the guards preparing to attack her. She knew that the only one this would end up bad for, was Loki. So trusting her gut she let the fire die, turning to face the man and guards.

"Do you know who I am, child?" The man snarled as the fire died.

"Do you know who I am?" She countered earning a blank stare from the man. "I am Lady Arabella, daughter of King Odin and I demand that you release Prince Loki right now."

"I am here on orders from King Odin and I will not stop until I have given the required amount of lashes this traitorous whelp deserves."

Arabella sighs, "How many lashes did King Odin say he deserved?"

"One for every life he has taken."

"80." She whispered to herself before glancing back up. "How many have you given him?"

"30 Milady."

Arabella turns, kneeling down before Loki she lifts his head up. Looking in his eyes she sees his pain, his torment both from being whipped and treated like an animal. She smiles kissing his forehead, then rising she turns back to the man. She removes her corset and shirt. "I will take his remaining lashes."

The crowd murmurs at her words, no one would willingly take abuse for Loki, not one person would choose to save him. Yet here was the one that brought him back to Asgard to be judged, willing to take his punishment for him.

Loki's head snapped up at her words. He fought to speak behind his muzzle, thrashing about he pulled on his restraints. He would not allow her to receive the punishment he deserved.

The man nodded, accepting her terms. She turned to the guards, "Release him and take him back to his cell. Bring a healer to tend to him."

The guards nodded doing as she asked, while two more guards placed her on her knees and shackled her wrists. The man stepped around behind her, grabbing the extra whip he had attached to his belt, he unfurled it making sure it cracked loudly.

"Wait." The guards carrying Loki between them paused. "Let him watch."

"No!" Arabella yelled as they forced Loki's head up, just as the whip crossed her skin for the first time. She screamed as her skin broke, the warm liquid beginning to trickle down her back. Arabella fought not to scream, losing count of the lashes she looked up her eyes finding Loki's.

"Enough!"

Arabella had never been happier to hear Odin's voice. She weakly lifted her head to find Odin striding purposefully through the crowd which parted like the Red Sea to allow him through. He was followed by Frigga and Thor, who both wore terrified expressions as they saw her bound and abused.

Odin turned to the guards supporting Loki. "Do as she asked, take him to his cell and fetch a healer." He gaze turned to the guards beside his daughter. "Release my daughter now!"

They quickly unshackled her, Thor stepping forward wrapping her in his cloak and lifting her into his arms.

"The rest of you, go home. Now!" Odin orders and within a minute the crowd is gone. He turns his attention to the man with the whip. "I told you she was not to be harmed."

"I did what I was paid to do. She aligned herself with the traitor, she deserved to be punished as well."

"Who paid you?" Thor asked setting Arabella down next to Frigga and towering over the man menacingly. "Who?!" He grabbed the man by the front of his shirt jerking him up off of the ground. "Answer me, or I will break every bone in your body."

"Boromer, his name is Boromer."

Odin turned to the guards, "Search the village, find this man and bring him to me. Take this man to the dungeon."

Thor roughly shoved the man into the arms of the guard. He turned picking up Arabella and started for the palace.

"Thor, take me to Loki." She whispered.

"Bella you need healing."

"Then send them to his cell. Thor I need to see him." She begged with her big blue eyes. "Please."

Thor nodded carrying her into the palace and down the stairs leading to Loki's cell. As Thor set her down outside Loki's cell a fire shot through her.

"Why has he not been tended too?!"

Loki laid on his side on the bed, his back facing her. Slow trickles of blood ran down his back to the mattress. His hair still matted with dried blood clung to his neck as sweat poured off of him.

"He refused Milady." A young guard spoke from behind her. "He said to make sure you were attended to first."

Tears welled in her eyes as she turned to Odin. "Is this what you had planned?"

"No. My darling I am sorry. You were not meant to be harmed."

"I do not care about me! Is this what you had planned for him!" She points to Loki, making sure Odin looked at him. "Look at him! Does anyone deserve this kind of treatment? He has only ever wanted to be accepted by you. To be an equal. To be who he thought he was. You did this to him. We all did this to him. We made him the monster that everyone believes him to be. We are just as much to blame as he."

She turns to Thor, "Bring me healing stones, some water and cloth, please."

Thor nods as he departs quickly, there was no part of him that believed this was right.

"I'll get you both some clean clothes." Frigga smiles before she takes her leave as well.

Arabella turns to Odin, "Please, allow me to help him."

Odin nods as he motions to the guard, who then drops the shield allowing Arabella inside Loki's cell. Thor and Frigga returned moments later with the things she required, then left once again at her bidding. Odin was the last to leave after informing the guards. "She is allowed to come and go as she pleases." The guards nod as he takes his leave.

* * *

Arabella gently sits down in the chair beside Loki's bed. She knows he must be in an extreme amount of pain, for he was not concealing himself from others eyes like he would normally do. He was open, exposed, like the wounds on his back. Perhaps he wanted people to know what he had endured, the punishment he had taken.

She picked up a healing stone, holding it in her hand, as it glowed brightly she crushed it, immediately placing it onto Loki's wounds. One by one his back was healed, till only pale white flesh remained, unblemished like nothing had ever happened. She then took a cloth, dipping it in the water first she began to clean the dirt and dried blood from his back.

Once finished she rolled him onto his back and began tending to the wounds on his chest. Again once they were healed she cleaned his skin. He was still unconscious as she tipped his head back off the bed and using her gift of water, rinsed his hair clean of grime, then dried it with her air. By the time she was finished he looked like his old, handsome self once again.

She had just brushed a lock of hair from his face when he woke, gently grabbing her wrist in his grasp he kissed her palm. "Thank you, my Angel."

"You would have done the same for me."

His eyes grow suddenly dark as he takes in her lack of dress, sitting up quickly he examines her back growing furious. "Why have you not been tended to?! I specifically told them you were to be tended to before myself."

Arabella lays a hand on his lips quieting his rage. "It was my choice. I chose to tend to you before myself."

Loki sighs heavily, "So stubborn."

"I learned from the best." She smiled causing him to crack a small one.

He moved her to the bed, sitting in front of him. "Allow me to repay the kindness you showed me."

Arabella nodded as she felt him place the crushed stones to her back. She could feel the tenseness of his muscles through his hands.

"41."

His answer to her unasked question. She heard the anger in his voice. Raising her hand she laid it on top of his that was resting on her shoulder, and turned her head back to look at him. "I would endure it all over again if it meant keeping you safe."

He sighed as he took his hand back, taking the cloth and cleaning her skin. His eyes drifted down to her lower back where he could see the pale pink scars that spelled out his name. Thanks to the healers the word beneath his name was no longer visible, something he was grateful for as it was so very far from the truth. He had never minded that she had his named permanently on her body, what infuriated him was how she had received it. The more he gazed at her battered, bloody and scarred body, he being the cause of all her pain, the angrier he became. He was furious with her. He was a monster, he did not deserve such loyalty or care from such a beautiful creature.

"I do not deserve you in my life Bella."

Turning around to face him she smiled. "No. You do not." His glare made her smile wider. "But, perhaps one day you will. I have faith in you Loki. You are a good man. You just need to see yourself like I see you."

"You are blind, Bella. I am a monster." He turns his head looking away from her, but she hooks a a finger under his chin turning him back. "You are only a monster, if you choose to be."

Loki stared into her blue eyes, he could clearly see her emotions shining in them. She would never give up on him. He realized then that while he did not deserve her, he could not live without her. She was the one person besides his mother that treated him like an equal. She was not afraid of the monster he held inside. She was loyal to him. Cared for him.

He leaned forward placing his forehead against hers, rubbing his cheek against hers like an animal would do to its mate. Their lips hovered, just centimeters apart. Loki could feel her breath tickling his skin as he moved to close the gap between them.

"Lady Arabella."

Loki growled as Arabella sat back from him, glancing over at the guard who addressed her. "Yes?"

"The King wishes to speak to you."

"Of course he does." She sighed as she stood up, tugging the clean black tunic over her head. Smiling she leaned down placing a chaste kiss on Loki's cheek, close to his mouth, a small promise of something more. "I will return to see you later."

Loki nodded as the shield was lowered and she stepped out, turning back to give him a small wave before she disappeared up the stairs.

The two guards chuckled, the younger of the two approaching Loki's cage. "You will never have her."

Loki glares at the guards as they snicker between themselves. Then he smiles, "I already have."

That stopped their laughing in a moment, as he chuckled returning to his bed and picking up one of his books.

* * *

Every day Arabella came to see him. Sometimes only in the morning, sometimes just the afternoon. But she stayed with him every night. The two lying on the floor together, Loki's arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

They all had hoped that Arabella spending so much time with Loki, would help to change him. But as the days of the month past, they all came to realize the truth. Loki would never change. He still regretted nothing of his actions, the lives he had taken or the damage he had done.

Odin realized that Loki was content, he had what he wanted. So long as he had Arabella…

That was going to change.


End file.
